Outrigger mats are used in a variety of settings, and particularly to provide a stabilizing foundation for devices which support heavy loads, including heavy equipment such as truck mounted or similar self-propelled devices, construction equipment, cranes, utility trucks and tree care vehicles, recreational vehicles, trailers or the like, where a jack, outrigger or similar support device provides temporary support extending from the main structure. Such devices are then stabilized by use of a mat. Equipment may rest on a mat to disperse the weight over a larger surface area. The stabilizer arm and/or platform and/or jack rests on a mat. This prevents the stabilizer arm or jack from breaking through the ground surface, whether soil, asphalt, or concrete and prevents damage to the stabilizer arm or jack. The mat prevents movement of the support while stabilizing the support and preventing tipping or rolling over of the equipment. A mat generally has a top surface on which the support device rests and a bottom surface in contact with the ground surface.
Improving the safety of lifting systems remains an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Specifically, existing technology requires workers to individually place outrigger support mats. With typical crane mats weighing hundreds of pounds, this type of activity may take a long time, requires crane movement back and forth, and presents a certain amount of safety risk in the industry. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.